Compressors which compress and discharge a fluid such as a refrigerant are known in the art. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-281325 discloses a compressor including a compression mechanism of an oscillating piston type. In this compressor, components, such as a cylinder and a cylinder head member, constituting the compression mechanism are axially stacked and bolted together.